This invention relates to a collapsible work support device. In the present times, the amount of available space for hobby craft workrooms in the home is very limited. It is therefore often difficult to store in a small workroom such bulky and awkward items as sawhorses and other work stands. However, as those who engage in such home hobby craft "do it yourself" jobs well know, it is essential to often utilize sawhorses and other support stands in order to successfully complete a home workshop project.
While other home work support benches have been developed and utilized in the past, none of those are capable of collapsing to a structure which is storable in a single plane in a compacted fashion which when erected, will still provide adequate and solid support.
This invention has as its primary object filling the deficiencies of prior collapsible work supports mentioned in the above paragraph.
A more specific object is to provide a collapsible work support, especially adapted for use in home workshops where space is limited.
Another object is to provide not only a collapsible work support but one which is capable of collapsing and storage in a single plane, so that it takes a minimum of space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light weight, portable, height adjustable, collapsible work support.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a work support which assembles in seconds, and adjusts very quickly for varying heights.
An even further object is to provide a sturdy and solid collapsible work support which is capable with ease, of supporting in excess of 100 pounds, and which can be used not only for supporting wooden objects, but also pipe supports and the like.
A still further object is to provide a collapsible work support, capable of being stored in a single plane when collapsed, which will support not only wooden planks, but also has sufficient durability and strength to support metal shears, band saws, table saws, radial arm saws, and can be used as a bench extension.
An even further object is to provide a collapsible work support which readily adapts for wall storage or cabinet storage, all in a single plane.
The method and manner of accomplishing each of the above stated objectives, as well as others, will be apparent from the detailed description of the invention which will follow hereinafter.